


Poc's Grand Day Out

by MundaneChampagne



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Adorable Remnant Bots, Featuring cameos from Nexus personnel!, Gen, Poc and Zap give me life seriously, Poc uses she/her pronouns, it's canonical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MundaneChampagne/pseuds/MundaneChampagne
Summary: The Tempest is docked at the Nexus. Poc disembarks, determined to have an adventure of her own.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A quick little outing to try and get me out of a writing slump. Poc is the cutest thing! I love her.
> 
> Shoutout to [TryRestarting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryrestarting/pseuds/tryrestarting) for encouragement and ideas. :D

The docks on the Nexus are usually bustling, but there is occasional downtime. A rare moment when the dockhands pause to take a break, and an even rarer moment when Vetra Nyx looks away.

The airlock, however, is still open.

Poc sees her chance, and takes it.

 

The security personnel at the docks are not amused. They're actually more alarmed than anything else. Poc tilts in midair, counting the number of guns pointed straight at her. There are a lot of guns.

Poc is saved when someone calls out, "Don't shoot!"

The guns don't waver.

"That belongs to the Pathfinder, idiots!" The guns lower. "She'll have our heads if anything happens to that prototype!"

Proof Of Concept, Poc wants to correct, but she hasn't found a great way to communicate with the organics yet, so she does the next best thing.

She skedaddles.

 

The shouting echoes through the docking area. Alarmed civilians dive out of the way as the security personnel chase Poc, who is having the time of her life.

Up in the air, around a tree, through the rows of hydroponic crops. As she zips along, more and more security personnel join the chase, and some eager civilians also decide to join in the fun.

Maybe they'll get a reward from the Pathfinder if they manage to capture the escaped bot.

Pretty soon the crowd is massive. The stairways jam up as Poc dashes along the catwalks, diving down and weaving between the railings. She leads the parade of people anywhere she fancies going, at one point creating an awkward storm through the Cultural Center as the angaran delegates flatten themselves against the wall.

Pretty soon, however, Poc tires of this. Being chased around is all well and good, but there are places to go and things to see. Goals that are not easily obtainable while leading a stampede of people through the Nexus.

Poc swoops up into the air, clearing the top of a building, and leaves her pursuers in the dust.

 

Poc drifts along the water feature, skimming her fingerlets along the surface and admiring the ripples left behind.

There's _so much_ out here. Far more than on the _Tempest_. So much to see and do.

She leaves the water, and rises up to peer inside a window.

The stunned faces of the Colonial Development staff stare at her.

Someone moves to open a com line, and Poc zips away. She doesn't want more trouble. This is _her_ day.

 

A door opens before her, and she registers a strange noise.

Poc enters.

The room is dim, and the noise is thumping. Organics are sitting at tables, consuming liquids, conversing. Some are standing up and moving their bodies in rhythmic ways to accompany the sounds.

Poc isn't quite sure the purpose of moving like that, so she decides to find out, and joins the dancers.

Some people point, laugh, clap. Poc wiggles in the air and holds her arms out, gesturing in time with the music. Someone comes up to her and grabs one of her arms. Alarmed, Poc starts to retreat, but realizes the organic means no harm and allows the organic to lead her around the dance floor.

When the song ends, the organic spins Poc around and lets her go, bowing. Poc beeps in response, and spins around again for good measure.

 

"What is this?"

The krogan moves to call security, but Drack stops her. "It lives on the _Tempest_ ," he says. "That asari keeps it as a project." Drack reaches up and pokes Poc. "Get back to the ship, you." He turns back to the other krogan. "I don't know if it understands orders. Pathfinder uses something similar in the field, but I have no idea how it works."

Poc does understand orders, but she's not always inclined to obey them.

"It is kind of endearing," the other krogan admits. "I'll tell my staff not to bother it until you leave."

Poc beeps her gratitude.

 

The grumpy salarian in the fancy office swats at Poc like an annoying fly. Poc zooms out as quickly as she can, leaving a stunned Cora in her wake.

"And don't come back!" the salarian shouts.

 

Some of the turians working for security look at Poc as though she's target practice. Poc doesn't like that too much. But there is one turian who looks at Poc with delight and coos over her like a small baby.

"You are adorable," the turian says. "I think my sister said something about crazy Remnant projects—you're more cute than you are crazy, though."

Poc preens under the attention, extending her exterior plates and swooping back and forth in the air.

"Can I keep you?" the turian asks.

Poc considers it, but Peebee wouldn't be happy, and Poc likes it when Peebee is happy.

Speaking of Peebee…

Poc waits until the tech labs are empty, and quickly nips inside.

 

When Poc comes back to the _Tempest_ , most of the crew has returned for the evening. But the airlock is still open, and Poc floats aboard without anyone noticing.

She taps on the door to escape pod antechamber. The door swooshes open to reveal a surprised Peebee. "Hey Poc," she says. "Kinda thought you'd gotten lost."

Poc blurbles happily. She was not lost, she'd had an _adventure_. Like Peebee does when she goes out with Ryder.

Peebee shrugs and steps back. "Well, glad you managed to get home."

Poc floats into the room, and opens a compartment on her underside. She reaches into the compartment, pulls an object out, and drops it into Peebee's waiting hands.

"For me?" Peebee's eyes widen at the piece of Remnant tech. "You shouldn't have."

Poc beeps, and retreats to her corner. It's been a long day, but a very exciting one. She drifts into stasis mode as she listens to Peebee dissect the piece of tech.


End file.
